The present invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a multi-layer container, which comprises an inner container body and an outer container body respectively printed with a respective opaque design, and a transparent plastic lining directly molded in between the outer container body and the inner container body to fill up respective through holes of the outer container body.
FIG. 1 shows a regular single-layer container 100. Because the peripheral wall of this structure of container 100 has only one single layer, it is not suitable for holding a hot liquid. Using this single-layer container 100 to hold a hot liquid will scald the user""s hand. FIG. 2 shows a double-layer container according to the prior art. This structure of double-layer container comprises an outer container body 201 and an inner container body 200 mounted inside and adhered to the inside wall of the outer container body 201. Because the inner container body 200 is adhered to the inside wall of the outer container body 201, the fabrication procedure of this structure of double-layer container is complicated. When the double-layer container falls to the ground, the inner container body 200 may easily be forced away from the outer container body 201.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a multi-layer container, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer container, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer container, which can be used to hold hot liquid without scalding the user""s hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer container, which is durable in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a multi-layer container, which has an attractive design that attracts consumers to buy.
According to the present invention, the multi-layer container comprises a transparent outer container body, the outer container body having a bottom center through hole and multiple peripheral through holes an inner container body mounted inside the outer container body, the inner container body having multiple peripheral through holes, and a transparent plastic lining filled up the gap in between the outer container body and the inner container body and the holes of the outer container body and the inner container body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the outer container body and the inner container body have a respective opaque design printed on the respective outer surface. Because the transparent plastic lining is directly molded on the outer container body and the inner container body, the outer container body and the inner container body are fixedly joined together, and the transparent plastic lining prohibits direct transmission of heat from the inner container body to the outer container body.